Hawaii is not the place
by HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Sam, Dean and Charlie are taking a trip to Hawaii (For a hunt). To distract himself, Dean tells Charlie the story of when he met his Cousins. Upon arrival in Hawaii, Sam and Dean's cousin is waiting for them. (There'll probably be Destiel and McDanno in here... and a slight reference to Danno Harkness.)
1. Chapter 1

"Sam, Dean," John Winchester said as he entered the motel room the three Winchesters were staying in. John hadn't found a new hunt in a while and, from the tone of his voice, Dean thought he had finally found one . "We're going to Jersey."  
"Jersey?" The 14 year old Dean asked.  
"Yes!" 10 year old Sam yelled. "We're going to see Aunt Clara. Finally!"  
Both boys had heard a lot about their dad's younger sister, but they had never actually met her. They knew that she lived in New Jersey and that she had four kids. That was about it though.  
"Yes, we're going to stay with Clara," John said ruffling the hair of his youngest. "And her husband Eddie and their 4 kids. Danny being the oldest at 16, Matt 4 years younger than him and then the girls, Jemma and Lisa, at 10 and 7."  
Dean's eyes seemed to flicker as his dad told them the ages of their cousins, he didn't seem to like the idea of not being the eldest. Sam, on the other hand, has started to bounce on the balls of his feet at the prospect of not being the youngest. "When do we leave dad?" He asked.  
"As soon as we're packed we'll head on over to Jersey," John said. Dean slumped forward and went off to pack his bags. "And Dean we'll take a shortcut through an airfield."  
"You mean I can drive?" The teenager asked, with a lot more energy now at the simple prospect of being behind the wheel of the Impala.

"That's exactly what I mean," John clarified.

About a day later the Winchesters were pulling up outside the house of Clara Williams. On the front lawn they could see Danny and Matt playing a version of Baseball that only involved a batter and pitcher. As soon as the car stopped, Sam was bouncing in his seat. "Dad! Can I go play with them? Please?" The 10 year old had turned his puppy dog eyes on his father.  
John chuckled. "Not yet Sammy, once we've got the introductions done, then you boys can knock yourselves out."

Sam pumped his fist upwards with a yell of victory. As the family climbed from the depths of their car, Dean noticed that the younger, darker haired of the two boys had disappeared into the house.

"Hey," The older boy said, Dean assumed this was Danny. "You must be the Winchesters. Matt's just gone inside to get Mom and Step-Ed. I'm Danny by the way."

"Nice to meet you Danny," John said, holding his hand out to the 16 year old. "I'm your Uncle John and these are my boys Sam and Dean."

Danny shook John's hand. "Nice to meet you, too," he said. He then turned to Sam. "So I hear you're 10?" He asked enthusiastically. "Big number, 10."

The little boy nodded. "10 and a half!" He corrected proudly.

"Wow!" Danny said. "Almost old enough for middle school!"

Sam nodded, his fringe bouncing as he bobbed his head rapidly. "I won't stay in one school for long though, we move around too much."

"Aw," Danny said, with sympathy in his voice. "That's too bad."

"Hey there Danny-Boy," A man's voice said from the doorway. "You bonding with your cousins?"

"That's right, Step-Ed," Danny said.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "At one point he called me Dad," He said to John, as he jerked his thumb at the teen. "I'm Eddie, you must be John, the older brother I've heard so much about."

John laughed. "That'd be me," He said, clapping his hand onto Eddie's extended forearm. "Clara tells me you're a fireman."

"Yeah," Eddie said. "Brutal job, just this week I've rescued 4 cats that are stuck in trees, cut three motorists out of their cars and stood around at a traffic collision in case someone needed cutting out or something exploded."

"Doing your duty I see," John said, laughing. That was when Eddie's phone rang. He picked up.

"Williams," he said down the phone. "Got it, I'm on my way." He hung up and turned back to John. "Looks like I spoke too soon, we've got a house fire going on." As he started to make his way to his car he called to his wife. "Clara, I've got to go to work!"

"Alright," Clara said as she appeared in the doorway. "Just grab some milk on your way home if the shops are open."

"Will do," Eddie called as he jumped in the car and sped down the street, presumably in the direction of the fire station.

* * *

Dean's eyes focused off as he gripped the armrests either side of him. Beside him, Charlie started to complain: "You can't just stop a story there Dean!" Dean gritted his teeth and started humming Metallica. "You really don't like planes, do you?" The Winchester shook his head. "Well continue the story then."

"You trying to distract me?" He asked, his eyes turning to Charlie.

"You got a better idea?" She asked with a shrug.

"Alright so..."


	2. Chapter 2

Whilst Dean was distracting himself from the flight by telling Charlie of when he first met his cousins, Danny was telling the team the very same story.

Steve looked at Chin and Kono, then back to Danny. The Detective had received a phone call from Rachel and had to pause his story for a few moments and explain why Grace had returned with a pair of plastic hand cuffs and a Navy SEAL tshirt. "Where was I?" He asked as he hung up.

"Your Dad had just left to fight fires," Steve said.

"Right, after Dad left, Mom led Matt, Sam, Dean, Uncle John and myself inside…"

* * *

"Hey there kiddo," Clara said pulling Sam into a hug. "I haven't seen you since you were 4 months old. You've grown so much!"

"I'm 10 now," Sam said, somewhere between annoyed and enthused.

"And Dean!" She exclaimed turning to the other boy, Dean was as tall as his aunt so she had to stand back up from hugging Sam. "You are so tall yourself! I remember when you were only this tall! Last time I saw you you were 4 years old." She held her hand level with her knee.

"Dean's never been that small!" Sam complained, laughing.

"Oh, he was kiddo," John said ruffling his youngest's hair. He then turned to Danny. "You were younger than my Dean when I last saw you. Your Mom came to see Dean not long after he was born. Mind you, you were an only child back then."

"I must've been 2," Danny said. At that moment Jemma ran up to them.

"Danny!" She cried. "Lisa stole my dolly!"

"Did she now?" Dean said. "Your sister sounds mean. Bit like my brother."

"Hey, Jerk. I am not mean!"

"Bitch, you are," Dean shot back.

"Language Dean," John said. "Young ears."

"She's Sammy's age," Dean complained.

"Yes, but she wasn't raised the way you guys were," Danny explained.

"Right."

"Jem," Danny said to his sister. "Let's go get your doll back."

Dean followed Danny and Jemma further into the house. They came to a play room like area where Lisa was hugging a doll possessively to her chest. "Lisa?" Danny asked.

Lisa shook her head, as if saying she couldn't hear him. "Let me try," Dean said.

"Just don't swear," Danny said.

"Hey, I'm good with kids!" Dean complained. He crouched down next to the 7 year old. "Hey there," He said. "I'm your cousin, Dean."

"I'm Lisa," She said, looking up from the doll in her arms.

"Your sister tells me you stole her doll," Dean said. "Is that true?"

"No!" Lisa nearly yelled. "It's my doll. I found it."

"Where did you find it?"

"In Jemma's toy box," Lisa explained.

"Don't you think you should give it back to her?"

Lisa nodded. She looked over at her siblings, stood next to Dean. Danny was wide eyed. Lisa held out the doll towards her sister. "Here you go." She then ran off to her own toy box as soon as Jemma took it. Jemma then ran off to her room.

"How did you do that?" Danny asked.

"Like I said, I'm good with kids," Dean said with a cocky grin.

"Danny! Mattie!" Clara shouted.

"Dean!" John yelled. "Get your ass back here."

"We should probably go," Danny said.

"Yep, Dad's gonna whop my ass if I don't," Dean agreed. The two teens made their way back to the front door, where their parents and Sam were still stood.

"Yeah Mom?" Danny asked.

"Would you show Sam and Dean to the room we set up for them, please?" Clara asked her eldest.

"Sure," What about Uncle John?" Danny responded.

"Mattie's going to do that," Clara explained.

"Okay," Danny said. "Sam, Dean, follow me."

* * *

Back on the plane, Sam was sat with Castiel. "Cas, would you just sit still!" Sam told the angel.

"I do not understand why we had to take human transportation, when I could have flown us to Hawaii in an instant," Cas said. "And these seats are incredibly uncomfortable."

"We had to fly because we didn't want to make the Hawaiian family that Danny has suspicious if we just appeared," Sam explained. "Charlie didn't seem comfortable with flying angel air anyway."


End file.
